


Dubious Honors

by iwamotions (SweetFanfics)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Or Are They ?, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, WHIPS HEAD AROUND TO STARE INTO THE CAMERA, sleep cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/iwamotions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwa-chan doesn't have the best sleeping habits so the 3rd years jan-ken-pon to see who's gonna sleep next to him during training camp and Oikawa loses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dubious Honors

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Iwaoi -oikawa trying to deal with iwachans terrible sleeping habits (makki and matsu optional).
> 
> There's a Seijou Line post bout how Iwa-chan has the worst sleeping habits and how he grabs people and choke holds them in his sleep so I went with that. With a tweest.

For various reasons, Oikawa is not looking forward to going to sleep. Well. That’s a gross exaggeration. There’s only two reasons why he doesn’t want to get into his futon and go to sleep.

 

1\. Because he lost at _jan-ken-pon_ (a result that’s left him severely conflicted) and therefore, he gets the dubious honor of sleeping next to Iwa-chan. Which means he will no doubt wake up in the middle of the night in a headlock.

 

2\. At some point, Iwa-chan _will_  relax and use Oikawa as a pillow and Oikawa will pray to every deity out there to _please_  keep his erection in check. (Because if Iwa-chan wakes up and feels that then Oikawa’s not _just_  going to get a headlock but will also probably be thrown out the window).

 

So, he procrastinates. Takes too long in the bath, takes a longer time getting his things together, goes to check on the second and first years to make sure they’re getting ready for sleep instead of getting up to shenanigans (he totally suggests they have a pillow fight). All in the hopes that by the time he's meandered to the classroom the third years are camping in, Iwa-chan will be fast asleep. But it’s not enough. 

 

“You’re late!” Iwa-chan declares. He’s already in his night clothes (his favorite _kaiju_ shirt and shorts) and sitting cross legged on top of his futon. Like he’d been waiting for Oikawa.

 

With a cheeky grin, Oikawa sing-songs, “Are you a wife waiting up for her husband? You shouldn’t have _anata_ ~”

 

Immediately a nerve pops on Iwa-chan’s head, “Call me darling again and I’ll throw you out the window.”

 

“You wouldn’t do that,” Oikawa laughs as he slides the door shut behind him. “You care about me too much," he notes the two other empty futon's before asking, "Where’re Makki and Mattsun?”

 

“Said something about checking in on the first years. Wanted to make sure they actually went to sleep instead of having a pillow fight or something.”

 

Oikawa hums, mind going back to their own first year of summer training camp. They’d had a short but spirited pillow fight that was interrupted by ther  _senpai_. Oikawa wonders if their _kouhai_ actually took him up on his suggestion and the other third years would walk into a pillow fight. He wondered if either of them would get hit in the face with a pillow. He snickered to himself at the mental image.

 

A rustle and a sigh bring him back to the present. Iwa-chan is lying down and pulling a thin sheet over him. “Should I turn off the lights?” Oikawa asks, moving towards the switch board. Iwa-chan grunts in answer, one arm already covering his eyes.

 

Oikawa flicks the switch and the classroom is plunged into darkness. It takes a minute for his eyes to adjust before he slowly shuffles over to his own spot. He hesitates for a moment before carefully lying down as well. 

 

Actually it might have been more than a moment because Iwa-chan gruffly says, “Just lie down. I’ll try not to wrestle you in my sleep.”

 

No one is more glad that it’s pitch black right now than Oikawa because his face burns. “That’s what you’ve said before,” He answers, trying not to think of the last time they’d slept side by side and he’d wound up being the big spoon or Iwa-chan’s little spoon. It had been the best and worst time of his _life_.

 

“Well this time I mean it.”

 

Although he hums in answer, Oikawa privately hopes that Iwa-chan doesn’t.

 

–

 

Oikawa wakes up disoriented. He tiredly blinks up into the darkness and wonders why he’s awake. Makki mumbles something in his sleep over his head, on the other side of the room. The soft whisper of cloth rubbing against cloth comes from his side. It’s peaceful. Perfect conditions for sleeping. 

 

Closing his eyes, Oikawa decides it was nothing and wills himself to fall back to sleep. Maybe he can get back to his dream of playing on the orange court of-

 

There’s the softest touch against his shoulder, “Tooru.”

 

He nearly jack knifes up in surprise because not only as Iwa-chan not called him by that name since they were kids but he’s _never_  said his name in that hesitant way either. 

 

“You awake?”

 

Oikawa frantically debates on what to do. Should he say yes and ask what’s wrong? Should he just lie still and see what happens next? What would be the best course of action? 

 

Before Oikawa can make up his mind, Iwa-chan is already moving closer. He slips his hand into Oikawa’s, the latter giving a little twitch that thankfully doesn’t seem to phase Iwa-chan. Oikawa holds his breath the whole time Iwa-chan gently moves him around until Oikawa’s got him cuddled against his front.

 

Oikawa doesn’t dare to breathe and feels actually light headed when he feels a soft, dry brush of lips against his knuckles. There’s a soft, long, kind of tired exhale from Iwa-chan and that’s it.

 

There’s nothing more after that.

 

Nothing left except the frantic pounding of his heart against his rib cage because what just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
